Defining Conventional
by Kimberly18
Summary: Emily questions Derek and Casey's new relationship. Will a visit from Sheldon change her opinion? Two-shot.


_Author's Note: This idea occurred to me one night while I was thinking about Dasey and Shemily. I saw a connection between them that will be explained further in the second chapter. _

_Disclaimer: No amount of wishing is going to grant me the rights to "Life With Derek._

* * *

_Emily POV:_

When I asked Casey to come over, I was expecting a guy-free afternoon. I had planned for us to give each other manicures and to get some quality shopping time in. I knew of a great little store that had a sale on shoes today.

But I guess that was too much to expect, because Casey waltzed in with her boyfriend in tow. My invitation had apparently given them an opportunity to get away from the house and be open about their relationship. A little too open in my opinion.

That's why I find myself reading a magazine and sunbathing at the poolside while cringing at the incessant giggling and blatant public displays of affection currently shown by the couple swimming. I guess I'm not "public" enough in Derek's mind. How I wish I was.

"Der-ek! You're going to leave a mark." Casey giggled and swatted Derek's arm. He simply smirked at her and quickly attached his lips to her neck continuing the task at hand.

I always thought Casey was prudish. But after seeing her with Derek, I'm starting to rethink my stance. Casey's never been this openly sexual with a guy in front of me, and Derek does have a reputation, although it has lessened since sophomore year.

"I don't recall you being concerned about that last weekend." Clearly, he doesn't understand the art of subtlety, and I'm becoming nauseous due to their behavior.

It's times like these that I wish Sheldon hadn't moved, even if it wasn't his idea in the first place. While we called and e-mailed each other constantly, it just wasn't the same. He had managed to escape down to London about once every six weeks, but I worried the distance would soon be too much. Sure he had his geeky ways, but he was bound to find somebody in Newfoundland that find the amazing guy that lie underneath.

It'd at least make afternoons like these more tolerable. If I hear Casey yell Derek's name one more time, I was going to strangle her with the yellow tube floating in the pool. At the very least, they were both going to get a mouthful of chlorine water.

I'm surprised they're this open about their relationship outside of the house. One would think word would get back to George or Nora eventually. But they aren't exactly the most observant parents.

I'm still shocked at the lack of criticism seen at school. Surely, somebody would raise an issue about it! I mean, they're stepsiblings! It's far from conventional. But Derek has a strange god-like status at SJHS. He could run down the halls naked and inspire others to follow him because according to him, it's liberating.

Just then, I was shaken out of my thoughts by Casey's voice. "Emily? You awake over there?"

I put my magazine down and looked toward the pool to see Casey and Derek getting out. I guess they finally decided to take a breather.

"No, no. I'm awake. I'm just learning about how to give my skin a great summer glow. It's fascinating." I sent her a fake smile and hoped I was believable. Apparently, I wasn't.

"What's wrong Em?"

I feigned ignorance. "Nothing at all! Why would you say that?"

"You just seem a little annoyed. I just wondered if I had done something - oh god, Em, I wasn't supposed to bring Derek was I?"

Bingo. I'm surprised it took her this long to figure it out. I haven't exactly been subtle in my emotions since she came here. But I knew I was in for an emotional rollercoaster once the question was answered, which I inadvertently just did.

Casey's hand hit her forehead two times as she continued her tirade. "Stupid, stupid me! I'm so sorry Em! You know how I am in the beginning of relationships. I'm a little well…."

"Spacey?" Derek injected quickly. Despite my lack of enthusiasm for their relationship, I do love how he hasn't lost his touch when it comes to pestering her.

Casey swatted his shoulder, and turned her attention back to me. "For once, I'll agree. I am a little spacey around this time. But I promise I'll try to be better!"

I'll give the girl a little credit since she seemed genuinely sorry. "Just try to be more subtle about your relationship in front of me, okay?"

"All right. I'll try." She then pointed to Derek behind her. "Not too sure about this one though, although I do have a few tactics under my sleeve that should keep him tamed."

I doubted it would happen, but I decided to appease her for the time being. "That's all I ask."

"Well," Derek interrupted, "as much as I love this girl chat, I'm starving. How about we get something to eat?"

* * *

I've got to hand it to Casey. She actually stayed true to her word these past couple of hours. While I did see her sneak in a couple of kisses with Derek, she tried to be discreet. She also sent Derek off to the living room to watch the hockey game so that we could get some girl gossip in while making a batch of brownies.

I'm just glad I'm supervising, because Casey tends to be a little overzealous in her cooking style, like now for instance.

"Em! Why aren't you following the recipe. They're not going to taste right if you're simply estimating the measurements!"

"Case, it's fine. The recipe is outdated anyway. My mom and I tend to give or take a little with it. They always come out wonderful."

"Indeed they do," said a voice behind me.


End file.
